


can't do that anymore

by fairydustedtheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustedtheory/pseuds/fairydustedtheory
Summary: Derek is invited to a college party but he just wants to bring Stiles home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 329





	can't do that anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt "I can't do that anymore!" for the "send me a sentence and i'll give you a drabble" but obviously this turned into a lot more than a drabble. Am I sorry? Not really.
> 
> Find my fic posts here on [tumblr](https://fairydustedtheory.tumblr.com/tagged/plot%20twist%20:%20i%20write) and for other shorter headcanons, it's this [link](https://fairydustedtheory.tumblr.com/tagged/sterek%20headcanon%20fest)

"I can't do that anymore..." Derek thought.

There was a lot going on. There was too much going on. A lot of people, a lot of noise. He missed the tranquility of his loft. The low rumble of his fridge.

Erica grabbed his arm and pulled him through the front door.

"Don't be an ass. It's just a college party." She threw him a wicked smile.

  
A college party.

What the fuck was Derek even doing at a college party. He attended college more than ten years ago. That was a lot of time to get old. Derek was old. An old soul in an old body. After everything, he just wanted to relax on his couch and drink some chamomile tea. Read a book without any supernatural component in it. A non-fiction, something really bland and unappealing but just something so far from the life he had had that it felt cathartic to just put his hand on a grey cover with the face of someone he didn't know and read a story so completely human that it felt like fantasy to him. 

Derek wasn't a fancy guy, no matter what his car told about him. Derek liked simple things, quiet things. 

Derek didn't like a frat house filled to the rim with barely legal adults getting shit faced on a Saturday night. 

  
"Hey look, the others are here." Erica said, as if it was a surprise. 

  
Of course, they were all here, the whole gang was here taking all the sitting space in the crowded living room. Scott and Isaac were sporting their fraternity letters on their shirt like the good boys they were. Stiles was wearing his over worn plaid shirt, Derek's favorite one.  
Erica plopped herself next to Boyd, or more precisely in Boyd's lap.

Derek just hovered. There was nowhere to sit. He should probably just leave, let the young ones be young.

  
"Come on, grandpa." Stiles smirked, pushing himself against the armrest of his chair. "Sit."

  
Derek sighed. What was he even doing here with the music too loud and the too numerous red cups. From the corner of his eyes he saw a kid do a keg stand and that was just too wrong for him. He was almost thirty, that meant something for his old bones. 

He obeyed and went to sit. The whole left side of his body flushed against Stiles' right side. Nobody seemed to notice anything. Nobody seemed to notice how Stiles' fingers automatically went to drum on the side of Derek's thigh, just hidden from view. 

Derek stayed stoic. Maybe this party wouldn't be too terrible after all. If Stiles was in a daring mood. If Stiles was trying to push the boundaries they set for themselves. Derek was all for it. This was the one and only thing he accepted was completely out of his control. 

He was Stiles' to take and to keep or to throw away. God, Derek hoped he'd never have to learn the feeling of being thrown away by Stiles. He accepted that as a possibility, Stiles deserved a whole lot and Derek only had so much to give. 

But right here, right now, all there was was Stiles' warmth seeping through his many layers of clothes and into Derek's core. 

If teasing was on the table, Derek would gladly accept it, would welcome every joke and every ostentatious wink. If the secrecy was to be done out in the open, just out of view, secret but there, oh Derek was all for it alright. He would be writhing in a second under the clever touch of Stiles' fingertips. He would give anything and everything to this young man. 

All Stiles wanted these days it seemed was Derek and keeping Derek a secret. It all started consensually. The sex, yes of course, but the secrecy too. Derek absolutely understood the need to keep things private. The fact that the pack had been relatively young, unbonded, at the time had played a huge part in Derek's reticence in coming forward with something he didn't believe would last. 

Except it seemed to last. The first few weeks hadn't been too much of a surprise, because who would get tired of something new, especially when the sex was as great as it was. The first few months, well, they were all a blur, a haze of sex and morning cuddles, and Stiles running to the coffee shop down the street to bring him something sweet, like donut holes because great sex deserved a celebration. That was what Stiles always said. Derek might had discovered he had a sweet tooth, it was more a sweet tooth for Stiles than for donut holes but it all worked. 

  
"I'm glad you came." Stiles whispered in his ear. Derek took in a sharp breath, he could barely breathe when Stiles was away. "I've missed you this week. Midterms kicked my ass and I barely had time to sleep. Do you want to -"

Not letting Stiles finish his sentence, Derek nodded quickly. Yes, he would very much like to leave this college party behind, get Stiles alone and all for himself. 

  
"There's a girl out there doing some supposedly amazingly accurate psychic readings. She can tell you who the love of your life is. True fact." Isaac said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't it be funny if I went there and instead of telling me Allison, they told me something really out there like, like, like Malia!" Scott laughed. 

"Hey!" Malia growled, giving him the stink eye. “You’d be lucky to have me as your soulmate!”

Stiles laughed loudly. It was his fake laugh, Derek realized. It was all a stupid joke in a stupid college party. Derek just wanted to take Stiles by the hand and drag him out of there, all the way to his loft, lock the door, rip his jeans off, rip his one, two, three layers off and put his mouth all over him.

"We should all definitely go try." Stiles nodded. 

A drunk girl walked by, loudly talking to her friend. “Oh she was soooo right. Trevor is literally my type down to a T! I swear she’s real magic!” 

“Yup. Let’s go!” Stiles jumped up.

He was only met by the blank stares of everyone. Including Derek.

“You guys go ahead.” Derek said waving a bored hand to where the action was happening.

“What? No way!” Erica said. “You’re the most desperate out of all of us. If there’s even a slight chance that this bullshit is actually working, you should be the one to get it. Right guys? Shouldn’t our dear beloved alpha get some?”

“It would remove the stick he has up his ass sometimes.” Isaac said between his teeth.

“I’m right here, Isaac.” Derek shot back. It didn’t come out scolding, Derek had lost his edge. His alpha was a gentle little ball of fur in the inside of his being. It was cuddled deep where all his feelings rested and Stiles’ kind eyes and softer touches found a home.

Stiles huffed our a laugh. A genuine one. Derek couldn’t be mad, he wanted the hear that sound for the rest of his life. 

"Listen, Der, if that girl tells us you're the love of my life, then we'll know she's the real deal." Stiles shrugged. 

The whole pack fell silent after that, before Scott squawked a loud, " _Your what?_ "

Stiles' smile was blinding. "Oh, did I forget to mention it?"

"Come on, who is even surprised?" Lydia rolled her eyes from the corner of the room.


End file.
